Heaven Meets Hell: Behind The Scenes
by Devilssaint
Summary: Well guys I wanted to give you all a narrow version of what went on with certain other characters. Like sanmiro, sessrin. This took me awhile to write. Its one-shot for each couple. Enjoy!


_Heaven meets hell: Behind the scenes_

In the dark pits of hell, no sound was made, no one on hell made a noise except for the soft sounds of breathing. Souls at rest, hearts that beat, hell's breath even shallow. Not all was quiet no. For thee there are two soul mates. Joined and worthship, bonded and loved. Eachothers half's. Mates they are, bonded for life. As said before not all is quiet. Soft sounds of moans, and grunts, eachother's male and female. Coupling, joining. Mind, body, and soul.

Both share in the act of love, heartache. I take thee into a place, a warm room, bathed in darkness, lit with candles all around the room. Silk sheets tangle around the joining of the two couples. The bed made for two. The male soul mate show's his queen his heart, shares her his body. He place passionate kisses along her brow, her cheeks, eye liddes, and with each roll of his hips his female, his queen moaned, gasp with a breathless gasp. Her nails digging into his soft muscle back, legs tightening around her male, her king.

She moaned with another sensation of pleasure he gave. Her head tossing to the side, with breathless cries as he moved faster, and faster. Crying out at the feel of soft kisses place on her neck and jaw line. His sweet whispers, of her asking to look at him. When meeting her mates eyes, she could not help but stare, even when there sweaty bodies moved in the act of love. His eyes, violet/blue stare into her own brown/hazel eyes. Both panting, each seeing into eachothers souls through eyes.

He bent, kissing her deeply, catching her hands in his, holding them still above her head, even though she squeezed his hands each time he thrust inside her warm, tight body. He squeezed back, not wanting to let go, not wanting this act of love to end so soon. Never wanting to let go of the woman who capture his heart. She cried a final time, his name rolling off her soft lips, meeting climax after climax. He not too far behind, cause with one roll of his hips, groaning out his mates name, he finally came.

Panting, both parties sweating, sharing kisses of contentment. Distangling himself from his bonded, he rolled onto his back, taking his beauty with him, holding her close, close to his heart.

The female sighed, tracing patterns on his chest, smiling in contentment, and what secrets she has to share with her love. She flush at feeling his glaze on her, even after what bonding they shared, she still finds it embarassing, and delicious at what he does to her, or how he makes her heart fluttered with one look. Smiling at the questioning look he gave her when meeting his eyes. She only shook her head, kissing his lips softly. He smiled, and she return it.

Leaning in, he place another kiss on her brow. "I love you sango..." She sighed, relaxing in his hold, wishing to tell him what she wanted to, but feared what he would think. She could only smile, and cuddle into his embrace, sighing in his strong arms who protected her.

"I love you too miroku..."She said softly.

Eachother's bonded fell into a deep sleep, both never knowing what lays ahead for there future. Never knowing what the next day will bring, and not knowing the hardships, and heartache they will face. Or the demon they will have to face. Naraku.

Hours later sango awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open while a breathless moan pass through her lips. With a shiver, she looked down to her mate, biting her lip at what greeted her. Miroku layed between her tone, long legs, his mouth set on her center, meaning to give her pleasure. His soft raven bangs tickle her, making her tremble all the more. Once she felt his mouth setting on her pleasure spot she cried helplessly at the feeling her mate provoke inside her body. She clench her hands into the silky smooth sheets, bucking her hips up as a moan pass through her lips. Trying to buck, she did not get far as her mate, tenderly, but firmly held her legs spread, and downward into the mattress.

"Please, please, please miroku...I...I..." She moaned, shuttering when she felt him take a long lick of her nub. She called his name softly, her head falling back into the pillows, panting, trying to buck, but couldn't. 'Please, please, please don't...I can't take it anymore.' She thought with helpless need for release.

Violet/blue eyes watch his mate in amusement, and hunger. Using two fingers he spread her flower to him, licking his lips at the sight of her juices flowing freely. 'So wet...I need to taste her.' He thought with a groan setting his mouth on her again. Sango screamed loudly, her hands grabbing a fist full of his hair clenching tightly as to try to make of what he is doing to her. He wince at her slightly dug, but did not mind. Only one intention, and that is to please his mate.

"Miroku...please..." She whined, and he chuckled. She growled in frustation, glaring at her mates head."Stop teasing me." She hiss out. Miroku only stop, smiling at hearing her outrage gasp. Claimly he removed her tight grip from his hair, sitting back on his knee's. Sango sat up as well, clenching her teeth together.

'Mmmm if looks could kill...' Miroku thought at how his mate is giving him the icly glare. He shivered, he's a dead man. "Sango love..." He was cut off at being push back onto his back, gasping in shock but not surprise at his mates strength. Straddling him, sango glared at him, trying to claim herself, her hands holding him down. Miroku shuddered, grasping her hips when feeling her teasingly rub against his hard arousal. Shock eyes looked up to his mate, she only smiled sweetly, but finally glared at him.

"If your not going to love me properly, then I'll do it myself." She hiss at him, feeling frustated, and piss. But she was rolled, being push onto her back, strong hands grabbing her's pushing them onto either side of her head. Ready to protest, she was cut off by her mates heated kiss. Moaning, she all the more excepted it, kissing him back for all its worth, only when they broke apart they were left panting. Miroku smiled, placing a soft kiss upon her lips."Mmmm I think your right mate...I think I will love you all the more..."She shiver at his words, and grew with excitement when he was about to make love to her finally...but..

"Miroku, Sango get your asses up!"

Sango screamed in surprise, miroku grunting in pain of her volume, almost falling over when she hurriedly reach for the blanket, finally covering them rather quickly. Miroku panted in anger, and frustation. 'What the heck does inuyasha want?' With a glare toward the mirror image of his friend, miroku finally asked through clench teeth.

"Do you mind inuyasha? Sango and I are busy."

" You mean was busy. Get up and get dress, the both of you. We are going to Dark Blood." Sango held her groan in, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Why inu-yasha?" Sango finally asked. The image of inuyasha looked throughtful, but when finally replying, he left no room for arguements.

"Because I said so. Get dress, we leave in 15mins." The image of there friend faded. Both of them sighed, gradually climbing out of bed. Sango slowly, but surely walked to her's and her mates draws, pulling out a article of clothing for her to wear tonight. Not feeling much up to going, and feeling an evening for just her and her mate's time alone was ruined. Swallowing, sango walked inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Miroku stared longingly after sango, and wince at hearing his makes sounds of sickness. Vomiting. He sighed, pulling out clothes in one hand, running the other through his hair in frustation, anger, and worry. ' Sango's been like this for over a week, what could possibly be wrong with her?' Dread entered his heart.' What could be making sango so sick? And what the hell's wrong with me? Why do I continue to make love to her when knowing she is sick.' He sighed, and started dressing, his thoughts still swimming around.' Because idiot you can't stop finding her desireable, sexy, even when she's angry you cannot help but desire her.' Its true, miroku thought. Since day one, when first meeting sango. He can remember it like it was yesterday.

Flash back:

_A young miroku at the age of 19, along with his friend inuyasha at the age of 18 , both young and wild. None caring for other's being's, and who they hurt in the process of there fun. Both sat in inuyasha's father's throne room, both smirking, up to something already. Inuyasha laugh, smacking his friend in the arm._

_"Heh, can you believe the look on the servants faces when we told them that father planned to burn, and eat there livers? And the idiots fell for it!" Both broke out into fits of laughter._

_"And to top it off they paled, and started begging for there lives!" Inuyasha laugh, miroku falling on his back, holding his sides, laughing harder._

_"Hmph, of all the nerve. What a bunch of idiots!" Both snap there heads up to the sound of a female's voice, turning wide eyes in her direction. Miroku swore at that moment his heart stop. There stood one of the most beautiful demoniness he has ever seen. Her pose, and grace, her attitude, and aura enflamed his desire for her. Brown hair, wishing to touch it, looking so soft. Glaring eyes, brown/hazel. And her body. He swallowed hard, eyes traveling up every curve, shape, and whatever skin is expose to his hungry eyes. Never noticing her cheeks pinking under his heated glaze. ' What is this beauty's name?'He snap out of it at hearing inuyasha's snort._

_"Will you quit drooling all over the floor?" Miroku flush just abit, and glared at his friend,but he ignored him. " You have alot of nerve to be speaking to me like that. Do you know who I am...?" She rolled her eyes, leaning against the flames doors. "Sango, pigheaded prince." His eyes flared in anger, but miroku's heart melted. 'Sango...' She swallowed, pinking more at the way miroku stared at her. _

_Coughing, getting back her nerve she spoke again."What are your names? And before you start cursing, and swearing at me, I am the the kings new general for the palace guards." Inuyasha laugh hard, and loud." Your kidding right? Like some female can do such a thing. I'm inuyasha, and romeo over here is miroku." Miroku claimly, ignoring inuyasha's warning looks took sango's hands in his. _

_She pinked, and he sighed dreamily, looking seriously into her eyes. "Sango, your name is so lovely, so craviding, but I must ask of ye of something." She swallowed, and he kissed her hands, all the while staring into sango's eyes. "Y...yes?" He cleared his throat a few times, giving her a charming smile. " Will you do me the honor of blaring my child?" Her eyes widen."Wha-" She flush, and her lips pulled back into a thin line at feeling an unfamliar hand where its not suppose to be. Her butt. _

_SMACK!_

_THUMP!_

_"HENTAI!" She stomped out of the room, leaving a daze miroku on the floor. His friend, inuyasha came over to him giving him a blank stare. "I think she likes me." Miroku said, with a smile. Inuyasha still giving miroku a blank look, snorted." Yeah like when hell freezes over." Snorting he stomped out, leaving miroku alone to his thoughts. Smiling, rubbing his chin as he stood. He wipe his clothes off, and followed his friend, one thought in mind._

_'This is only the beginning sango..only the beginning.'_

End of flash back:

Miroku snap out of it at hearing his mates call. At his mates questioning look, he shook his head, smiling, dress and ready, he came over to his mate, giving her a sweet kiss. Sango pinked."What was that for?" But she couldn't stop the smile coming to her face.

"No reason...I just wanted to. You feeling alright?" Sango smiled, her heart melting at the look of concern crossing his face."I'm fine, just the bug I suppose." He sighed, feeling something was up, but at seeing the look his mate gave him, he drop it. "You ready to go?" She asked putting on her jacket, eyebrow raised. He took his jacket, smiling. "Yeah." Opening the door for her, he caught her wrist before she actually pass by, kissing her again in another soft kiss. When ending it, she had a silly smile on her face, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her cute face. Taking her hand in his, lacying his fingers with her's as he lead them out shutting the door behind them, going off to meet there friend.

"That was a waste of time." Sango grumbled out, throwing her jacket onto there bed. Miroku claimly shut the door, and pulled his jacket off as well, but hanged it up instead.

"I mean what the hell is he thinking!" She said furiously, hurriedly undressing. She's angry, tired, wanting nothing more then to go to bed. Yeah so they went to the club, yes the club was packed, yes the stupid pigheaded jerk ditch them! Miroku leaned against the wall, watching his mate as she undress, finding clothes to wear to bed. She never wore clothes to bed unless she's angry. She's angry alright.

"Sango I really think you need to claim down." She turned her burning glaze toward him. "Are you kidding me? How can you be so claim? So ok with this? He for crying out loud seduce an innocent, and an angel I may add. How do you expect me to except that?Huh?" She pulled on her long night glown, her back turned to him while doing so. She gasp in surprise at being turned around so quickly, but miroku gentley sat her down onto the bed. He eyed her for a moment, crossing his arms.

"Why do you have a sudden problem with inuyasha and his choosings in females? Are you jealous?" He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from showing any emotion. Sango gasp in outrage, balling her hands into tight fists." No! I'm not jealous of who inuyasha chooses to toy with. She's pure miroku, an innocent. I know inuyasha, I know he could end up hurting her, or she him. I been inuyasha's friend for awhile miroku, even though you knew him longer, I still feel concern. Inuyasha never showed any interest to a female other then something to take out his sexual frustation on. I am also afraid that he could get hurt. She maybe pure hearted, but she may not except him because of him being half's or the fact that he is pure evil, and she not. And by the smell of it she isn't just some regular angel." She stopped at the feel of her mates hand on her shoulder, making her fully look into his eyes. His eyes are soft, but firm.

"Sango. Inuyasha is a big boy. You must understand, where you maybe his friend, he will still go after her whether or not you accept it. I advise you to drop it, and support him. We're his friends, we help if needed be. Do you honestly think inuyasha would listen to you? Do you really think he will stay away from her if you say it is wrong, or speak your fears?" He questioned softly.

Sango sighed, watching her mate go and change for bed. "No...I suppose not, but I hope that I'm wrong miroku." Her mate soon came back to her, wearing only his boxers. Claimly he place her jacket away, before returning, pulling the blanket down. Gentley he tucked himself, and his mate to bed, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

She sighed in content, and tiredness. He nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She yawned sleepily, and he smiled. He gave her another kiss but on the lips, before tucking her safely under his chin.

"Sleep mate..."

Sango yawned, cuddling into his warmth. Her eyes fluttered close." Mmmm sleep...kay..love you mate..." He shut his eyes, a soft smile played on his lips. He held her alittle tighter.

"Love you too sango. Night." She was already fast asleep, he mused. Chuckling, he gave her one last kiss before falling asleep himself.

Two days later, after being informed that there will be an arrival of a guest. This being in fact, that this is the same girl inuyasha has met at the club, the same angel both sango and miroku argued on about. Sango sighed, pulling out something to wear later. Hopefully nothing will go wrong with todays meeting with inuyasha's girlfriend. Is she even his girlfriend though? She was only told about the dinner date, who is coming, but nothing more. She looked over her dress before making another grumbling sound, tossing that away as well. She set out exploring for another dress for tonights event. Sango swore heatly.

'Miroku you jerk, where the heck are you? I swear you better have a good reason for leaving me while I nap.' She sighed again, but getting a softer look, touching her flat belly gentley.' I have to tell him soon, very soon. I wonder what you will be little one?' She smiled, giggling softly, and squealing loudly at finding the right dress she wanted. Giving the dress a once over look, she nodded in approval. She carefully place the dress onto the bed. She giggled again, pouting. "I wonder how long it will be before I can ever wear something like this again." With another pout she went to shower.

Sango sighed under the showers warmth, and started washing her hair, her thoughts swaying to a specific topic. 'Will miroku be happy? Will he be happy that I am pregnant? Will he want this child? Oh sure she has many times remember will you bare me children line, but this is different!' She thought furiously, and rinse her hair. 'Damnit, why am I having doubts? huh? That I don't understand. I know miroku will be a great father...It's just that...' Her eyes sadden, a tear sliping down her cheek.

"Will he even want one from me?" She whispered. She swallowed the lump of tears that wanted to come out. Whether its the horomone's making her all emotional, or whether it has to do with miroku, she still has doubts. Her greastest fear is miroku rejecting her, not loving her anymore. She may show on the outside a brave face, but on the inside, she is nothing more then a non confident girl. She took deep claiming breath's, and wash her face, erasing any show of tears. Once done with that, she finish off showering, and set out to getting ready.

Miroku step inside there bedroom as sango was finishing with putting her dress on. His jaw hung open just abit, eyes widening. "Wow..." She jumped at hearing his voice, and when turning around to face him. She blush at his heated look. Sango stood wearing a form fitting dress, that stop to rest at her knee's. The coloring, black midnight blue, light pink flaming points that flaze out end's of the dress.The shoes she wore are a tempting shade of black high heels, with flaming points, also pink at the heels. The toping of the dress is strapless, showing a hint of cleavage. Her hair is curled, but fanned down inches to her butt. She wore light make-up, and cherry lip gloss. The dress showed off every curve of her body. Miroku was drooling. She pinked just abit more. "Do you like?"

He purred, making her shiver. "If I had my way we would never leave this room." She rolled her eyes, walking over to the nightstand to grab her purse, but gave miroku a once over at his outfit. Miroku in his usual purple garments, looked positively hot in this outfit. He stood out, wearing black slack's giving him the casual but hot look. His feet consists of dress shoes, coloring, black. His shirt fitted his chest, and profile all too well. Wearing a dress shirt, with a tie. The tie black, and the shirt a deep purple. His hair as usual in a small ponytail, but who really cares. He looks hot, and delicious enough to eat. Sango had to keep from jumping him. To hell with meeting inuyasha's girlfriend.

"See something you like?" A cocky tone, broke her out of her trance. Sango huff, snatching her purse."Please. Like there is something to look at." She hmphed and tried walking pass him to the door, but miroku was having none of that. He grabbed her wrist, surprising sango, who squeak when swung around to face her mate. She flush at being press tightly to her mate's body. She shivered, swallowing hard at the heated look he's giving her.

"That hurt love, makes me think you disgust my body." He grinned, bring her closer if possible, arms securely wrapped around his mate. " But you and I both know the truth. You help but want me." Sango stiffened, ending her shyness. Her eyes flared just abit, revenge she wants. Miroku's eye's widen just abit at the seductive look she gave him. Sango leaned her face close to his barely touching him. Miroku shivered at feeling her soft breath near his lips, making him shut his eyes tightly and groan between clench teeth. Her smile widen, and she nibbled his bottom lip, tugging seductively on it. "Yes I do want you miroku, I admit that, but the question is..." She place a soft kiss on his lips, her tongue lightly tracing his bottom lip. Her fingers she kept them lightly touching his covered skin, not making a move to actually touch him.

Miroku groaned. ' This is true torture.' He thought. One, not being able to touch sango. Two, not able to return this seductive mistress her caresses at the fact being they have to go meet there friends. Did he also mention that he is supporting a goddamn hard on? He groaned again but this time in protest at feeling sango's body leave his. He opened his confused eyes, looking in sango's direction, where she held there door open, still having that stupid seductive smile on her face.

Giving him her back, letting him get a clear view of her bare back. She pause in step, glancing at him over her shoulder. When there eyes met, they locked. She smiled alittle more." The question is, can you handle me?" With that she walked out, giggling lightly under her breath.

Miroku stood there dumbfound, and then he curse under his breath, growling lowly, he followed his mate, slamming there bedroom door shut behind him. Growling, he stalked off after her determined to get her back for her teasing.

You can bet your ass he'll get her back.

Not too soon had sango returning to there bedroom. The past few weeks after meeting inuyasha's friend, and not long after finding out there enagement, and then the wedding. It had been a very busy week. Sango sighed, rubbing her stomach. She felt so many emotions. She has to tell miroku, she just has to. What is this horrible feeling that she has at the pit of her stomach? She swallowed sitting on the bed.

She swallowed serval times, trying to keep her emotions under control, but she couldn't. "Oh god...something's happening, I just know it. I don't know what to do anymore. How will miroku take it?" She mumbled, not noticing another person entering the bedroom. She continued on.

"How will he ever love me still?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her grief, and worry ready to consume her. "How will miroku react to finding out I'm pregnant?" There was a crash, making her gasp in fright. She turn around quickly ready to fight whoever is inside there bedroom, but she stop in mid swing. She suddenly stood shock still, fear entering her heart. Her brown/hazel eyes meeting violet/blue eyes.

"Miroku..." She whispered. His name spoke lightly spoken upon her lips.

He could only stare at her in shock. His hand clushing the door knob so hard that it could have broken off by his pressure. Sango swallowed back her sob, fearing the worse. She took a step forward, her hand out, as to reach him. "Miroku.."

He ran.

Her heart broke.

Miroku ran, and ran, but feeling so tired, and withdrawn that he finally stop running. He panted, shutting his eyes against the pain. Against seeing sango's pain face. He swallowed, he needed to talk to his friend. He ran in search for inuyasha. His heart flared with hope at seeing his friends retreating back.

"Inuyasha!" His friend paused in mid step but stop turning to face him. Miroku finally caught up, panting just abit. He wince at the murderious look inuyasha is giving him. He can tell his friend is alittle more then impatient, but he needs to talk to him.

"I don't have time for your shit today miroku..." He growled lowly, making miroku wince alittle, but he claimly looked at his friend.

"Inuyasha you seemed in the best of moods."

"Can it miroku. What the fuck do you want?"

"My, my...well its about sango..."

Inuyasha stopped, he eyed his friend, crossing his arms.

"What did you do?"

Miroku looked alittle shock." Why I did nothing."

"Oh yeah? then why does it look like you been through hell and back."

"Boy you have a way of frazing that..." He grumbled, and inuyasha looked annoyed. He counted to three.

"Miroku you have to the count of five to tell me what the fuck is your problem."

"Inuyasha that's alittle unfair..."

"One..."

"Inuyasha...I"

"Two..."

"Sango she's..."

"Three..."

"SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Silence...

Miroku breathed hard, taking another breath. Inuyasha could only stare at miroku in shock.

"Yeah...that's what I looked like when sango told me..."

"You...and sango...?"

"Yeah and what's wrong with that..."

"Nothing...nothing. I am just scared now."

"Huh?"

"Another perv coming into our lives..."

"HEY! Like your kid will be so wonderful. Probably have your cocky attitude."

Inuyasha smirked." Why thank you. But seriously. If you both know. What's the big deal. Unless...miroku you didn't take it too well did you?" He wince. "Well no not really..." "What the hell did you do? No wait don't tell me. Your wasting my time as it is. Just go back to sango, suck it up. Be a man and deal with this. You have a mate and a child on the way. So stop acting like a pussy AND FACE IT!" He roared at him, turning stomping off. Leaving a shock miroku behind.

Miroku stood there in shock, but shook it off. Inuyasha's right. 'Oh sango what have I done?' He went off to find her.

Sango sat inside her friends room, talking with his mate. She smiled, but her eyes sad. She was snap out of it by the light touch of kagome's hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled gentley, as if knowing what her friend is going through.

Sango could tell kagome's happy for her, but yet also sad for her. She wanted to snort loudly, but that would be too rude. Kagome is the only female, let alone a good friend to her. She smiled just alittle at that thought.

"Sango everything will be alright...miroku he's an idiot, but he loves you. You ought know by now that he loves you...and would never leave you. He's a perv yes...I can't say anything about why he just took off, because well I don't really know him, but this all I believe will work out..."

Sango sighed just alittle. "I hope your right. This is such a shock...and well. It's hard to believe that I am having a baby..."  
Kagome squealed in happiness, hugging her friend.

"A baby! your gonna have a baby!" Sango laugh, hugging her friend back. Them both dancing around alittle chanting she's gonna have a baby. They both cough, flushing, and sat down.

Sango gave kagome a shy smile. "So uh...kagome when are you and inuyasha gonna..."

She chuckled at her friends blushing.

"Sango! we just got married. I think we both need alittle time before we start having children." She looked away, bitting her lip. Sango stared at her.

"You want one...don't you?" Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Kagome..." She reach out, but they were interrupted at seeing inuyasha opening the door, coming inside. He seemed to pause, giving them a curious look.

"Mmm did I interrupt anything?"

"No no...I was just leaving." Sango smiled at inuyasha, and hugged her friend. She whispered in her ear." Talk to him kagome..." She patted her back, and stood. Before leaving though.

"Congrats sango." Inuyasha nodded to her. Sango flush, but smiled."Thank you..." She winked at him, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Sango sighed, leaning against the door. Her eyes shining with hope, and got a determined look, and went off in search for miroku.

She never notice she was being followed, until it was too late.

She will never get the chance to speak with miroku, nor he her. Both seperated, and betrayed by the once king they trusted.

This everyone is what sango and miroku shared, behind the scenes. Stay tune for what is to come for our couple. Will they ever survive? will the baby live? and what will sango do with knowing her brother is working with the monster they know as naraku? Most importantly will they find eachother again? Will they wake up? Until next time, I'm catt, and this is heaven meets hell: Behind the scenes.

Ok hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. LOVE U ALL! THANKY YOU! Next chapter, sess/rin. Bye bye.


End file.
